sacredsevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruri Aiba
Another main character of Sacred Seven. She is the daughter of a billionare noble family who were killed by a Darkstone. She created Aiba Foundation to combat against the Darkstone. She is a Lightstone that has the ability to turn a crystal into a Lightstone and insert it into Alma to control his true powers. She became chairman of Alma's school (where she heavily renovated the school) to keep in contact with Alma Tandouji. She has a older twin sister named Aoi Aiba who also survived the Darkstone aftermath, but was crystallized. Her whole foundation is occupied with all female maids. Appearance Ruri is a relatively short girl as she only reaches Alma's midsection while Ruri is a few inches shorter than Wakana. Ruri has long red hair and green eyes. Personality Ruri has shown a few sides of her personality that could be considered contradicting. She is very knowledgeable in matters concerning business as she is able to manage her families corporation, serious when fighting the dark stones, niave when it comes to mundane matters like what the pinky signify in japan (this was humorously shown knowingly admitting that she was Alma's girlfriend as she said "she was his" and raising her pinky finger) it is shown a few times that she can have a stubborn streak. History 5 years before the story line, Ruri is the only one of her family to have avoided any injuries when zero assaulted their vacation home on Christmas. this was due to the present Aoi and Ruri was making for their parents broke. Ruri wanted to fix it. because of her stubborn streak, she refused to leave her room until she was done fixing the present. it was actually because of this she managed to avoid the worse case scenario. her parents were obviously not lucky, and Aoi's powers activated out of self preservation and encased her in crystal. Plot Powers & Abilities * As a Lightstone- she has the ability to turn jewels into Lightstones to transform alma. *If she would be in extreme danger, her eyes would glow blue and she would encase herself in a giant gem for protection, this has almost happened a few times, during episode 1 when Alma was going beserk and about to kill her when he stopped himself. In episode 9 when they were fighting the Darkstone that was broken up into two, one of them was about to devour Aoi where she was about to activate her powers when Alma literally came running. If Aoi is any indication, then while in the said gem, she would not age and her vital functions would still function properly despite the absence of air and nutrition. *Immense wealth- Untill Aoi woke up, she was the single most wealthiest character in the entire show. she had enough money to buy a single gem worth 990,000 pounds or approximately 1,911,393 u.s. dollars. even a single spare was worth 140,000,000 yen which is approximately 1,833,750.69 u.s dollars. *Sacred Seven offensive capabilities- Although very very brief, in episode 12, approximately at 17:10, for less than a second, Ruri used some sort of firing ability to protect her group from a rather large piece of debris. the exact powers of it is unknown, but it is only strong enough to reduce the size of the debris to the size of a brick implying it isn't as strong as Alma Tandoori's ability. Relationships Alma Tandouji - She is shown to have feelings for him throughout the series. Makoto Kagami - She is very close to him, but only thinks of him as a friend as he has served her since they were children. Aoi Aiba - Aoi is explained by Kagami that she is the reason why Ruri fights against the Darkstones. As children they were very close. Trivia * Like Alma, her name can be technically spelled/read as Luli Aiba due to the fact that in Japanese, L's and R's are pronounced the same * Most of the time, Oni-gawara is with her. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sacred Seven